Apparatus comprising two dimensional materials such as graphene are well known. For instance graphene can be provided in devices such as resistive sensors or field effect transistors to enable parameters such as chemicals or light to be detected. In other devices graphene field effect transistors can be used as logic elements or other electronic components.
It is useful to provide improved methods of forming such devices.